Angel Paradise
by SoulLover
Summary: An angel Paradise, but when a mystery begins and many people disappear, what will happen to all the people who enter this newly built resort? Rated M for bloody parts, also for the couples. hope you read it! WARNING YAOI!
1. Prologue

A/n: Well here comes one that i just got an idea from. Me and my brother were talking about why i like to hurt my characters and i told him that its just fun to use Yoshi ( the character from nintendo ) to play the part of the tricksters. The Yoshi's are the masterminds of this evil little paradise to confuse all of my favorite characters. If none of you guys like crossovers then please dont read. This story is full of crossovers and i will gladly like all the reviews.

**Tales of Symphonia (Both games, 1st and 2nd game) & Phantasia  
**

1.) Sheena

2.) Ratatosk

3.) Zelos

4.) Lloyd

5.) Cless

**Final Fantasy (7 and 10)**

1.) Yuna

2.) Cloud

3.) Zack

4.) Sephiroth

**Yggdra Union**

1.) Milanor

2.) Gulcas

**Star Ocean (Till the end of time and First Departure)**

1.) Fayt

2.) Luther

3.) Ratix

4.) Ioshua

I hope u enjoy this fic and now, have fun for i shall shove you into the place of Yoshi Island Resort!

**Angel Paradise**

In the island of yoshi's, many people enjoyed the new resort and now there has been a mystery on the resort, which caused more attraction for the yoshi's. The one who thought up this resort was Yuna. She used to be a summoner but then after Tidus (if you played the game you will know him.) disapeared she felt the need to go to Yoshi Island. She told many news stations that the island just called to her. She said that she saw the yoshi's in need of help and created a resort just for them. But then after awhile they wanted to gain money instead. So Yuna put the resort up for tourists. There are several people who never came back out of the resort though. Which caused a whole mystery to come, which caused more attraction. Then a whole mess of new and important people who met eachother went to this exact resort for vacation. What will happen to them? Will they come out from this resort safely?

------------------------

This is just the prologue of this whole mystery paradise. Hope you hve a good time enjoying this fic and remember i dont own any of these characters.

See ya all Soon! :D


	2. The First Day

Did any of you guess what will happen to the poor souls of each of these games? Well I hope you did but i'm not gonna jump to a conclusion and spoil all of the funny things of the first chapter now. Enjoy the 1st day of this classy resort that i think any char from any game can afford.

Also, I do not own any of these cool chars from these games.

----------------

Chapter 1

Yuna sat in the front desk of the beutiful resort to fix some papers that some of the Yoshi's were to busy to do. She concentrated so hard that she didn't even notice the little group of teenagers walking up to her.

" 'Scuse me Ms. but would you mind registering the 5 us up for a room?" a teen with scarlet hair asked.

She looked up at the teen and smiled happily. She moved around the front desk and looked at the group and started to grin happily.

"Well then, may I have your names everyone?" Yuna asked the group.

"Sure, i'm Zelos Wilder, chosen of Tethe'alla!" the man with scarlet hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Sheena Fujibayashi." A women with dark blue hair said, who ran up next to Zelos.

"nice to meet you Yuna, Im Cless Alvein." the young teen with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Lloyd Irving, I traveled with the chosen of sylvarant." The boy with red clothes and brown hair said.

"Nice to meet all of you, and nice style you have there Sheena. Well anyway, what type of rooms and room mates you want? So i can give you your card. Also, I need two of the group to have the same room but with two beds in it. Were kind of packed."

At this Zelos immediatly brightened his mood about the trip.

"I want to have the same room with Sheena! Please!! Don't give her a choice!" Zelos said excitedly.

"Alright, one room for Sheena and Zelos, you have no choice Sheena."

Sheena slumped her shoulders and sighed. This ruined her whole vacation because now Zelos can peek into the bathroom when she showers.

Zelos grinned and politly grabbed the room cards and walked away with Sheena in tow, a yoshi following them with their lugage. When Cless looked at Yuna again, she was smiling a little to happily.

"Well heres your room cards everyone, you pay the resort when you leave it alright?"

The rest of the group nodded and headed to their rooms with yoshi's following each of them.

Yuna went behind the desk again, picking up a pen and drawing the room where Sheena and Zelos would stay. People would think it scary but she would shrug the people off by saying that she was drawing the way around if there was a fire.

Another group entered and she didn't notice again due to her planning the 'fire exits'.

"Hey there young lady, would you mind registering us up for a couple of rooms?" asked a man with blond spiky hair.

"uh, sure, whats your groups names?" she askes innocently as she takes out another note pad for this group.

"Well i'm Cloud, nice to meet you."

"I'm Zack" the guy with the black hair and interesting mako eyes said.

"I'm Sephiroth." The guy with the silver hair said.

"Alright, I'm Yuna, the owner of this wonderous resort, now i have a little problem, this resort is a little packed. so i need two of you to pair up in one room please."

Sephiroth jumped at this and ran over to Yuna and held her hand.

"Lady Yuna, PLEASE PUT ME AND ZACK TOGETHEIR!!" Sephiroth said this in a very loud voice.

She nods and jots down thier names and gives them thier room card.

"Okay Zack, now follow me without a fight or daddy Seph will drag you there."

Zack just followed Sephiroth shoved sephiroth to the floor before walking to the room.

Yuna shook her head and laughed. She then gives them their cards to the room and walks behind the desk and bids them farewell.

Yuna then continued drawing the 'fire exits' for Sheena and Zelos's room.

"_im getting a lot of people in this resort a lot faster then expected. I might have to cancel my plans if more people come_." she thought.

"Knock ,Knock, Hey you home Ms.?" asked a young teen with blue hair.

"yes I am, and what do you need young knight?"

"Sure, we need a registration for some rooms."

"umm, okay, who do you have with you?"

"I'm Fayt.

"I'm Ioshua" said the angel winged teen with white hair.

"I'm Ratix" said the cute blue haired teen with a cat tail.

"Luther..." said the man with blond hair.

"alright listen this place is really packed so i need you four to pair up in two's and have a room."

they all agreed and Ratix went with Ioshua and Fayt went with Luther.

She finally sighed and looked at the main entrance to see two more people coming in. One of them had Crimson red hair with golden eyes and the other had white hair with blue eyes. She sighed and flipped a page in the notebook.

"here for a room?"

"actually we kind of registered online for rooms. We both have the same room." replied the teen with a lot of armor, he was the one with gold eyes.

"Alright, then your Gulcasa?" Yuna asked innocently/

Gulcasa nods and Yuna passes them the card to enter the room.

"ENJOY YOUR STAY!" Yuna sais happily and it was obvious that she was stressed out.

Some one poked yuna behind her back and she turned around.

"Oh hey Ratatosk, done with your work? Because i really need you to sketch these rooms for me and show me the ways to get in and out. Just the ones with pairs. Use the camera's alright?"

"Fine fine, jsut please let me work in peace Yuni."

She nods and walks towards the exit but before she enters the pool area she looks at Ratatosk.

"turn off the camera if their doing 'IT' okay? Don't want to scar you for life. Also, please turn off the shower camera. You don't want to see a typical person showering, trust me." she told him as she walks toward the pool area.

She walks toward the private employ courters and goes to the secret rooms in the bottom of the building.

----------------------------

Well Done with the registering, next chapter is the first day for the groups. The point of views will change in this story. Don't worry though, the young trickster will tell you when it switches p.o.v.'s. Well See ya

SoulLover


	3. Crazy Day

So how do you like it so far? Yuna VERY OOC and probably so is everyone else. Zelos is normal like usual though. Everyday I look at my Yuna plush and I say You little trickster. XD

So how is everyone enjoying the fic? Write what you think okay?

Well now, be prepared to be shoved in the face to the mystery resort!

Chapter 2

Sheena looked around the room and sighed, she hated the fact that the actual owner of this resort didn't allow her to choose who to be with when she slept. Now she wouldn't be able to sleep at night due to the perverted former chosen sleeping in the next same room as her. She walked towards the bathroom and looked inside while Zelos told the yoshi what to do. She looked in the shower for anything that would look like a camera. She was sure that Zelos came before they were even here and put something up. She looked at the roof of the shower and noticed something like a lens on the roof. She immediatly ran to Zelos and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for Sheena?!"

"You frekin put a damn camera on the roof of the bath tub! You sick bastard!"

"First of all, I was not-OW!-in this room-OW!!-before we even entered here!"

"Well someone did it, and I bet it was you because your good at this sneaky stuff!"

"Well then, did you not notice me on the plane when we were getting here? Because I at least don't do that to a women. I respect their privacy..."

Sheena sighs and looks around the room some more, Noticing several more cameras. She looks back at Zelos.

"I think I know who did this, it probably was the owner of this resort. Well lets just cover this place up alright Zelos?"

He nodded and they went on to do their new task.

-------------------------

Meanwhile....Lets go to Ratatosk.

Ratatosk sighed, no one had come to register today. Yuna was busy all day, she was walking around making sure all the people were enjoying their stay. She paid most attention to the ones in groups. She had heard that Sheena and Zelos found the cameras. She would have to think twice as hard if she was going to get her plan in action. She had noticed that a fat old man asked for room service.

Ratatosk sighed again, and looked up and faced a really hyper resort owner.

"HI RATATOSK!!" :)

"Whats up Yuni?" Ratatosk asks happily.

"Some fat old man asked for room service and the yoshi's are too busy, would you mind seeing what he wants?"

Ratatosk nodded and got up from the chair he was sitting at for 2 hours straight. He stretched and looked back at Yuna.

"What floor?"

"The room next to Sheena and Zelos, oh, and make sure that those two don't get suspicious..."

"Alright, well time to head off to the old guy, see you in a bit."

Yuna nodded and ratatosk went to the employ elevator. He stopped in the 2nd floor of the resort and noticed the room with the paper asking for room service. He stopped though when he heard some moaning coming from Zack's and Sephiroth's room.

He gets closer to the door of the room and he hears them clearly, but at the worst time he had to

pass by this room.

"Oh Sephiroth, you have such a big sword, how did you get it so big?"

"I can show you how I got it that way, you know, you need to pump some metal into it, and soon your sword will be like mine."

"Oh? Show me a demonstration then..." The one Ratatosk thought as Zack said.

It was silent for about 5 minutes and then he heard gasps and was about to walk away but heard more...

"Oh Zack, your long black hair will represent what we did tonight, and will show you that you are my soulmate..."

"Stupid Aerith can't even do this the way you do. You do IT many times better!"

Ratatosk ran from the door and banged loudly on the old guys door.

"I'm comin' honey." ( remember, this is an OLD MAN WHO 3 LAYERS OF FAT! DO NOT IMAGINE THIS TO MUCH! ALSO THINK ABOUT THE POOR RATATOSK THAT WILL SUFFER! THINK ANYTHING BUT WHATS WRITTEN DOWN IN THESE FEW SENTENCES!!!) :)

Ratatosk immediatly regretted this more. He noticed the door open and sweatdropped anime style.

"Well, they sent a nice one! Very young too! I knew I can count on the young lass that promised me a good time!"

"uhhh....WRONG ROOM SORRY!"

"Nuh uh, your not goin' anywhere." the old man said as he grabbed Ratatosk and dragged him in.

"Ummm, why did you ask for room service?"

"So I can do this you know." he said as he tore off his shirt. (REMEMBER 3 LAYERS OF FAT!)

Ratatosk immediatly got off his chair and ran towards the door but noticed it was locked and it was too late since the old man threw Ratatosk on the bed.

"Your not goin anywhere honey..." the old man said as he tore off Ratatosk's shirt.

"Oh, nice abs..." the Old Man said as he started unzipping his 24 sized pants.

"I REALLY HAVE THE WRONG ROOM! PLEASE IM SUPPOSED TO HELP SOME OLD LADY TO THE HOSPITAL! PLEASE LET ME GO!!!" Ratatosk said in a very high voice.

Someone started banging at the door and the person was probably strong due to the door getting dented.

"What are you doing old man!" A young women said.

"Oh, just havin' fun with this young lad."

"Ummm, whoever you are, PLEASE HELP! This guy is trying to rape me!!" screamed Ratatosk.

"Alright, let me through fat ass!"

"Ummm,alright honey, actually why don't you stay here, i will let the lad go if you do."

"Nah i'm good, anyways I got a cuter guy then you." she said as she threw the guy out the door.

She walked towards Ratatosk and smiled nicely to him.

"Hey, you alright? Come to my room, I will let you use one of my boyfriend's shirt's."

"Thanks..." Ratatosk said.

They walked out the old man's room and headed to the room nextdoor. This room was in front of the two guys room.

"Okay, wait here alright?" The women asked.

He nodded and waited for her to come back.

"Zelos, can this poor kid use one of your shirts? The guy next door was trying to do IT with him. Well can he?" She asked the teen named Zelos.

"Umm...Sure..."

"Thanks Zelos, now continue covering those pesky things."

"Okay Sheena, your the boss." he sighs to her.

Sheena turns toward's Ratatosk in a happier mood than before.

"choose one hon." she sais nicely.

"Thanks," he says as he grabs any shirt that would match his own blue shirt.

"I'll return this clean after I get to my room and finish my part of the job alright?"

"Wait you work here?" Sheena asked.

Ratatosk nodded and looked at them as he put on the shirt.

"So then, do you know anything about the camera's in these rooms?"

"Yes I do. Yuna, the resort owner puts them here to draw ways to get in and kidnap both of you. I'm telling you this since you saved my life Sheena. Please, please, be careful. You were so nice and all. So I must leave, Oh, if she does capture for you get ready for hell alright?"

She nodded shakily and Ratatosk left.

-----------------

Well how did you like it? write a review and I will gladly accept it! See you soon!


End file.
